Musical Talent
by Clear Cyan
Summary: While living under the same roof for the next year and a half, they must put aside each others differences and taste in Music to be chosen to become the next Top Vocaloid along with Miku. Will they share the fame fairly or push friendship, crushes and love aside for their goal? You, veiwers, now choose who will rise and who will fall. -OC SUBBMISSIONS CLOSED FOR NOW-
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Okay, so this is my first Fanfiction and yes, it happens to be an OC story. I've always liked to read them and wanted to try it for my own. Um, this story bends some things with the Vocaloids i.e. the Vocaloids are actually living humans and the OC's will not be performing the Vocaloids songs but, um, yours..? Agrh, whatever. Just read this sucky first chapter that's so short. The Form is at the end and if you need an example, please go to my profile and read my OC and my friend (who forced me to write this, I hope you're happy Case) OC. Read on!  
_

* * *

"Sir, your bag…" A female voice trailed off as the young male turned to acknowledge her with his green duffel bag.

His bright lime green eyes glimmered as a smile spread across his lips, "Thank you ma'am." He bowed a little as the young women blush and mutter a welcome as she hurried away to help other guests.

The male then sighed, dropping his smile and replaced it with a sour frown. _People here are way too showy in the emotion category,_ he told himself as he made his way out of the airport from the massive crowd, but with each step he took, people bumped into him as if he wasn't even there. _And now this just adds to why I don't like this city._

He swung his green duffel bag over his board shoulder, not having a care that he just wacked an elder on the back of their head; he proceeded on with his walking.

He was here for a reason and the reason didn't have to deal with these people. Well, not necessarily these people. Just thinking of these types of people listing to his songs made his stomach twist. He could tell by just a glance at a few of the beings around him that he and they wouldn't see eye to eye, also given that fact that he is not a person pleaser.

But none of that mattered because the only thing that is set in his brain right now is becoming the next famous Vocaloid that million teens, kids and young adults praise.

That's right. That is his lifetime goal and in no way does he want to pass this opportunity up going to VBH, or other known as Voca Boarding House. Especially since VBH was only giving out ten slips to attend the house for a full year and a half. In fact, his number on the invitation was marked as a solid two, meaning his record was quite good that he was the second one to be invited oppose from the fifth or below.

"Excuse me," he muttered his voice rough and rich being the age he is. The teen girls that were too busy chit chatting with one another quickly grew silent and let him pass but not without mumbling a whispered "He's a bit hot, huh?" Fortunately he caught it.

He stopped at the glass doors, contemplating whether he should comment back but decided to do just that. _They are the age group I need to connect with…_ He turned to glance over his shoulder with a smirk in place, "And you're cute, too." He winked and turned back to the doors and head out, successfully making the three girls blush and stutter with words.

_A small hand full of teen girls, check._ He muttered halting on the cement ground as his lime green eyes scanned the rows of cars and people.

He readjusted his duffel bag on his right shoulder while placing his suitcase down by his left side. He then rolled up his black sleeved dress shirt to his elbows and undoes the rest of its buttons, revealing a tight lime green wife beater underneath that showed off his slim built. Shifting in his black cargo pants that is held up by a white smooth belt and dressed in white and green sneakers, his green eyes finally landed on the person that is to escort him to VBH.

And there she was. _The_ most famous, charming and known Vocaloid that still stands to this date: Miss Hatsune Miku. And yet with all these passing years, she still does not understand the meaning of "lying low" in the crowd.

Miku was currently leaning on one of her most recent made cars (a first edition) that's painted in a smooth, teal color. Her outfit, which really did no justice in hiding herself from the population, consists of her famous outfit that she wears daily but just without her tie and arm warmers that are replaced with a white pea coat jacket. Not to mention that she has her hair straight down to the ground and while wearing a pair of glasses with no lens. Obviously the people around her knew who she was but did not dare to step up to her because she was oblivious to the crowd slowly gathering around her. Hell, she wasn't even paying attention to the pictures that they're taking of her!

The young teen resisted the urge to roll his eyes and facepalm but instead ran his hand through his smooth light blonde hair at the idols action; she was fanning herself with a white card. Picking up his suitcase, he made his way over to Miku who has yet to notice him.

Miku proceeded to fan herself until his movement caught her eye. Instantly, her childish teal eyes lit up with excitement and her mature yet lovely face spread into a genuine smile as she flipped the card in her hands and faced it to him, smiling confidently.

The teen shook his head in disappointment with a frown, set his suitcase next to them and flipped the white card over in her hands, the name reading : _KURO HIROKI_.

Miku peered over the card, her smile flattering a bit but shot her head up and beamed at the blonde boy. "Hello Hiroki! How was your flight?"

Hiroki shrugged, yanking Miku's car keys from her left hand and walked towards the trunk, popping it open.

Miku dogged right after, waiting for a worded response.

He sighed, "It was tiring with those noisy people, but I had my music so it was bearable." He spoke, shutting the trunk with a slam. "But Miss Hatsune, shouldn't you wear something that is less, um, you and more unyou?" He gestured to her outfit and hair.

Miku pouted in a childish way, "It's not my fault! I was in a rush since Kaito was originally supposed to pick you up but he was called in at last minute."

Hiroki rolled his lime green eyes, "Of course, they send the one that's supposed to have a tight schedule." He muttered more to himself.

The teal haired women's ears caught on to him words, "Well I'm sorry I'm not Kaito but that's the past now Hiroki. Let's get moving." She gestured to the front of her car.

"Alright, Miss Hatsune."

"Miku." She corrected.

"Mhm, Miss Hatsune." He released a small grin at the corner of his lips.

Miku nibbled on her lower lip, "Call me Miku, Hiroki. We're, um, semi co-workers now." She then opened the passenger door and unlocked the rest, closed it and then opened the back door.

Hiroki frown at her action. Did she honestly think he'll be sitting in the back of this car?

"I'm not sitting in the back, Miss Hatsune."

"It's my car, and I say you sit in the back. And call me Miku." She swayed on her feet, her eyes scanning his features.

Hiroki was an attractive young man with lime green eyes that seemed bright whether he was insulting her or not and with light blonde hair, a shade or two lighter than Len's, with bangs hanging and locks framing his mature face with small spikes struck at odd angles while the back was smooth.

"I rather call you Miss Hatsune since you are and idol and I won't feel right if I call you by your first name." _Or if you prefer that I be myself, I can call you a childish teal woman,_ he muttered inwardly.

"Fine, fine. You can call me that." She spoke, letting him get his way, "But you must sit in the back."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." She responded in a childish way.

Hiroki once again frown at her action but shrugged, took a step back then to the side, slamming the back door shut with his foot and dash two steps to the passenger seat, opened the door and dropped in, locking it with a click.

Miku stood there, dumbfounded for a second than twirled around to the locked door, trying to open it with a frown.

The boy inside shrugged his shoulders, copying her actions as he too 'tried' to open the door but wouldn't budge; he gave her a mocking innocent smile.

Miku huffed, took a step forward and slammed the white card on the hood of the car, successfully breaking it in half with a smirk.

Any sane person would flinch, considering that she was probably thinking of breaking his bones like that but he just shrugged it off. _She is a diva, too._

Once Miku was set to drive, making sure Hiroki had his seatbelt on, she took off to VBH that's a mere thirteen minute drive.

Five more minutes away from the boarding house, Hiroki's thoughts started to wonder.

Was he the first one to be there? Were all the others there? Was he left with the last room? He frown at that thought, it would probably suck if that were true.

In fact, he didn't know a thing about the other nine residents that would be housing there. But he did know one thing; they all shared the same goal: becoming the next top Vocaloid besides Miku.

His eyes drifted from outside his window to Miku who had her glasses off.

Word had spread like wild fire in a forest that Hatsune Miku was up for taking a break from her music career and that had started a huge fuss. People spread a rumor that she was going to retire or that she 'quit' or was 'fired' but the latter quickly got extinguished because that would never be possible.

But when the word got around that she was taking a break for a year or so to regain her voice and flow, petitions were formed to bring her back and help get her mind off of that break. But she was dead set on it and still is.

So, to help ease the crowd, she sent off ten invitations to the ten most talented singers at the most famous and gifted academies to be given a shot at singing side by side with Miku herself and may even get a chance of being famous themselves. And no one would ever pass that type of chance, now would they? But to Hiroki, he thought it was the perfect excuse to take a break from a music career and he couldn't blame her. Every idol needs a break but some people just didn't understand that.

"Here we are!" Miku's sweet and delicate voice chirped into his train of thoughts, snapping him out and back to reality.

Hiroki grunted his response and climbed out of the car followed by Miku. He then turned to the trunk, which was open, and grabbed his belongings.

Miku led the way up to a black gate, pressed a button and the gate slowly opened. She turned and smiled then walked towards the boarding house with Hiroki dogging behind.

The boarding house was large with patches of green grass out front and trees and flowers spread out. The house itself was huge and elegant with creaming white brick walls with black windows and violet red curtains.

Once inside, and standing in the door way, Hiroki almost let out a gasp.

The ceiling was rather high while the walls and halls where all white yet filled with frames of all the Vocaloids and friends, lyrics, awards and more. Stepping away from the doors were three main hallways while a pair of staircases rested against the walls leading up to the second floor on either side while the second floor is clearly visible from the bottom due to it having black railings around in a square above the small hallway from the front doors. The left was a dim shaded blue while the right was a light shade of blue and the front was the plain white walls whilst the floor was a marvels marbled tiled floor in white.

"The right upstairs is the girls half," she waved her hand to the right, "And the left upstairs is for you boys." She waved then to the left and turned on her heel and faced Hiroki. "And behind me is where the kitchen, dining room, living room and backyard with that pool and whatnots." She smiled, blinked then remembered more details, "Oh! On the bottom of the girls half, which boys are not allowed to go up there, is the two recording studios, sound proof rooms and where the instruments are while on the left is where the practice rooms for dancing and the meeting room." She finished with a nod.

Hiroki slowly nodded his head, absorbing all the information she was giving him and opened his mouth to ask a question when movement caught his attention from the girls half upstairs.

His green eyes quickly scanned the young girl, taking in her dark black eyeliner around her bright pink eyes, her jet black hair that reached just passed her shoulders with bangs trying to cover her eyes over pale skin. But before his eyes could trail to her outfit, she was gone and away from his vision.

Obviously, that answered his question. He wasn't the first one to arrive.

"I'll be heading off now, I still got more kids to get and bring them over. You should quickly choose your room before the others come Hiroki." Miku's voice was a low buzz in his brain as she head out of the house.

The blonde frowned and shook his shoulders with an inaudible laugh through his nose.

_The first person I see here is some depressed emo freak. Great…  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Um, sucky first chapter, eh? Such a short chapter, 2,280 words and it's in third person. I hope you all like my third person writing 'cause that's all I write.

**OC SUBBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED AS OF NOW!**

Thank you to all that have taken time to submit you OC's. And I'm sorry if I had not gotten back to you to notify you whether or not your OC made it to being a Major Character.

Below are the list of OC's that will appear in this Story -

**Major Character's**

**Female:**

Aven – By **Synk**

Kailani – By **Mihang**

Avalyn – By **DarkBeca**

Renee – By **PinkRoseStories**

Ligaya – By **CitizenOfHedwigpolis**

Emiko – By _Case_

**Male:**

Takao – By **Archsage12**

Aaron – By **Archsage12**

Alexander – By** Mihang**

Hiroki – By _Clear Cyan (CC)_

**Minor Character's**

**Female:**

Luna – By **ElectroMoon**

Izumi – By **Izumi Fujimoto**

Sora – By** TheBlackCrusaderX**

Silica – By** IllusionistDream**

Riria – By** lilarinofanficgoddess**

Once again, I'm sorry if you did not get your OC to be a Major part but all in all, they still will have a part in this story so please look forward to that :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Originally this chapter was planned right after the first, but I decided to wait a day or two then post it. Case says I did her character justice and knows I'll do the same with all of yours (she has too much confidence in me…). Anyways, enjoy! I'll meet you at the bottom :)  
_

* * *

The black haired girl shuffled her feet towards her room door as Miku's voice floated in the air and a soft click of the front door let her know Miku had just left.

Stopping right in front of her pale rosy brown door, she glanced sideways to peer over the black railing while her pink eyes caught onto the back of the blonde boy's head. She watched him pick up his bags and head up the other staircase with a slight hop in his step.

Unconsciously, her vivid eyes trailed up and down his body; her left side of her brain telling her she was checking him out while the right, the more rational one, told her that she was simply observing the residents that are housing with her. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't paying much attention to what her brain was telling her.

She started from the bottom at his pure white sneakers that had bright lime green laces and a unique green and black design around the back to, maybe, the front. Traveling up were a pair of dark cargo pants that looked slightly a shade of blue in the little light provided while his white belt stood out and rested under the little hoops around his slim waist. Around his torso was a fitted, tight bright lime green wife beater that revealed his smooth toned body that was also wrapped in a black dress shirt that's completely unbutton. Finally, when her eyes reached up to his face soft pink hues clashed with dim emerald orbs.

_S-Shit!_ She steamed inwardly, unable to break eye contact but fortunately for herself, her body acted on its own.

Before she knew it, she was inside her room unaware to the smirk that played across the blonde's lips.

"T-That was close…" she spoke softly, biting her lower lip, "He probably thinks I was checking him out." She groaned, irritated at the thought.

With a shake of her head, her dark bangs grazing her eyelashes, she walked over to a desk that faced a wide window with red curtains spread open, revealing the front part of the boarding house. Sitting down on a dim purple swirly chair, she picked up her blackberry (oh the irony) and searched through her emails, trying her best to get her mind off the embarrassing incident earlier and not having to go down there for the rest of the day.

The girl's room told a lot about herself yet still held secrets in certain things that roamed the dark and dim room. For starters, her walls were painted black with purple strips, not purple with black strips; the ceiling following the same pattern. Normally, the residents couldn't paint their walls the color they wanted but Miku stated that they could since they were now living in this boarding house for a year or so.

Roaming around her room, starting on the left side from the door, was a small white closet that slid open to the left. A few feet away from that closet were a black dresser with each drawer a dim red while small things littered the top. Following away from the dresser was her twin bed that had silky black covers with a special design and dim red pillows. With her bed facing sideways from the door, another black wooden desk (not the one facing out the window) rested on the right side of the room that is filled with white sheets of papers and pens. Other than her main bedroom materials, her room was fairly plain. Later she would have more things to fill the empty spaces since it took time to bring and buy things. Lucky she had come early or her room would have those plain, eye sore white walls.

An hour or so later, having yet to hear anyone else enter the house or see anyone arrive, she glanced at her clock that rested on her desk, the bright red numbers reading: _3:46 PM_.

"Woah…" she let the word drag in the air, her deep voice pending around the room. She was slightly surprise at the time. _Didn't that blonde guy come around noonish?_ Was she really out of it for three hours or more?

Rising from her chair, tucking her phone in the desk drawer, she made her way out of her room.

Cautiously, she looked around for any signs of the blonde haired boy.

The place was clear.

Closing her door with a soft click, she made her way down the stairs for a nice glass of water and maybe something to snack on?

The kitchen is fairly large, having enough space for at least five people to pass through without too much touching. Like the rest of the boarding house, the walls are a creaming white color with elegant painted white Lilies, a shining white refrigerator with white counters all around and a black stove whilst having columns and rows of black wooden cabinets. With a peal silver sink behind the stove and next to a dishwasher was a kitchen bar counter with four steel stools with red cushions while the ceiling slightly dipped to form a 'frown'.

Connecting to the kitchen was a small living room with a flat screen TV and with a soft white modern sectional sofa that curled around a brown coffee table in the middle. Framing the TV in black wood rested many gaming systems, DVD player and a Blu-ray player.

Upon entering this chilled and welcoming room, the black haired girl froze at the door frame.

_Oh ho-ho. Just my luck..._ She bit snappily inside her head, her eyes narrowing at the blonde boy that's swaying side to side on one of the stools whilst sucking on a lime, his attention up to the ceiling. _Maybe I should hightail it back to my room. I can serve a couple of days without water, right?_ Her eyes shifted to his spiked hair than eyes, _C'mon Emiko! Man the freak up, get a bottle of water, don't acknowledge him and head straight to your room!_ A voice inside told her firmly, building her confidence.

Nodding, she took a step forward on the carpet then stopped.

He had acknowledged her.

She watched as his playful green eyes roamed her outfit that consist of a black blouse with twirling laces over her chest, short sleeves that end just a little below her armpits, revealing her slender arms while the right is covered half way with a black leather glove that has tiny, metal spikes inwardly on the sides. On her waist, she has a spiked green and black belt that fits her loosely that does nothing to hold up her silky white skirt that has a bright green outline at the hem while having lengthy white boots trailing up to her knees.

She felt uncomfortable under his gaze and that cocky smirk of his didn't help. _That's right; he seemed like a cocky type of guy. Guess I was right. Man, I can't work with an arrogant prick like him!_

"Hey." He nodded his head towards her in a greeting, his voice rich and rough.

God, he wasn't even singing and yet she felt goosebumps rise up. _I wonder what rank he is?_

She turned the corner of her lips up ever so slightly in her own greeting and walked to the fridge for a bottle of water, she didn't want to fiddle around looking for a glass.

Turning around from the fridge and opening the water bottle, she watched as his lips parted, about to speak words when the front door echoed from its loud slam.

The two jumped, the boy's lime slipping from his finger tips and rolled over the counter into the sink. They both stared at it with pity.

"Hiroki! Emiko! Could you guys come down here?" Miku's high-pitched voice rang.

_If she's on this so-called break for her voice, why is she yelling like no tomorrow? Sheeh._ Emiko commented to herself, dogging after the blonde, Hiroki.

The teens stood side by side, a few feet apart from one another, in the hall way.

Miku, gazing up to the railings, turned her attention to the two teens with a blank face. She blinked then smiled, "Oh! Goodie! You guys already started to socialize!" she squealed like a happy mother.

Emiko frowned at her action and voice while Hiroki raised a single blonde brow in question, "Why is that good?" he spoke calmly.

Miku rested her hands on her hips, "Because it's always good to make new friends, Hiroki."

"Why?" he asked, tilting his head to the left, his bangs sweeping over his amused green eyes.

"Because nothing is more precious than having friends to talk too and care for." She told him as if it was a known fact.

"Why?" He asked again, blinking his eyes innocently at the teal haired women, his expression blank while his eyes told otherwise.

Miku's smile flattered for a second, "Because without family and friends to help support you in things, you'd feel left out and sad." Her eyes snapped to Emiko, pleading with a loud '_help'_.

Hiroki's head straighten as he cupped his chin, the corners of his lips threatening to twitch to a smirk, "But why?"

Her teal eyebrows started to twitch, "Because it's just good Hiroki. Okay?" she asked but held up her hand when the blonde was going to open his mouth and utter that one word again, "Okay. Anyways, let's head out of my car."

The two stayed there, staring at her.

"C'mon. We gotta go to the studio." She told them as if they were to know already.

Hiroki's expression changed to slight confusion as he thought, "Why?" he asked again but with pure confusion written all over.

_Oh man, she's gunna explode!_ Emiko laughed inwardly, slightly hoping the older women would.

Miku let out a heavy sigh, "Because we have to get the other kids." She said with disappointment leaking through.

"Why? I thought you went to go get them three hours ago." Hiroki asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Miku huffed, "For your information, I did. I got two while…" she trailed off, her face twisting to annoyance.

"And I thought we don't step foot into the big studio until the end of the week." He continued, speaking nonchalantly.

_Well that's news to me._ Emiko thought. When did he learn about that? She didn't even know. Heck, she didn't even know they could go to the studio.

"Yes, yes. I know that Hiroki." She spoke with annoyance, "But I guess Rin and Len thought it'd be just dandy to let the other six explore the studio before bringing them here."

_Well that's just unfair,_ Hiroki and Emiko thought, frowning at the teal girl.

"And they're probably out there in the front of the building because I told the guards to not let you guys in without me around." She shook her head, dropping her arms to her side, "I could just imagine what Rin is doing to those poor men while Len just stands there, feigning innocent."

Hiroki nodded in agreement, "Yeah okay. Let's head out. I want to see that studio." He muttered the last sentence to himself, walking out of the door with Miku and Emiko dogging behind him. "Oh hey, where are those two kids you got?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

Miku smiled, "They're both in the backseat, waiting."

Hiroki nodded slowly, "So I guess that leaves me to sit in the front, huh?" he questioned out loud.

Miku took large steps to catch up with his long strides, leaving poor Emiko trailing behind. "No. It leaves you nothing. You're going in the trunk." She spoke solemnly, her teal eyes stern.

Hiroki laughed, the sound mellow and heavy, "You're funny Miss Hatsune."

* * *

**A/N:** Word count: 1,973. Shooort! And here I thought my narration was long, huh… Lol, I didn't really know how to end it so I just cut it off; hope it still keeps you interested. And yes, the next chapter is where the chosen OC's come in but not all at once.

Okay, this update is kind of to let you all know that it's the 8th (I'm sure I didn't need to remind anyone) and I'll start re-reading each OC for the story but I will hold out for a couple of hours today before I decide since I have some Authors who didn't have time and weren't finish just yet. So don't worry, you got time. Which brings me to say yes, until I note otherwise, I'm still accepting OC's for the story (yes, go make deciding who should be in it much more difficult because you all rock with these OC's). So maybe towards the end of the day you'll be getting a PM from me saying your accepted and we'll talk there ;)

**Reviews are awesome 'cause I want to know if you like the way I'm writing or if it bores you. Also, it means that you aren't only sending an OC because it's an OC story, but actually reading it and liking where it's going.**

Thanks! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Vocaloid nor other OCs other then my own and the plot.

* * *

Miku quickened her pace, cutting Hiroki off as she skipped her merry self to the driver door, beaming like a bipolar, crazed women she is. At least, in Emiko's mind that is.

In fact, Emiko didn't even care about going to see the studio right now. She could handle skipping this trip, correct? It wasn't like she isn't going to see that studio in her life. No, she was but when they needed too, not because Rin (and the bystander Len) decided to take a detour.

But no matter what her reason is to skip the little trip, Miku would most definitely drag her along against her will. And that just added to the things she disliked about the teal haired girl, next to many, many more.

Miku pulled her door open, gazing at the two teens that were a few feet away from the car; she huffed, waving her arms around like a lunatic, "C'mon slowpokes! Do you care for those poor men's lives?"

_No,_ the two thought bitterly with a grimace.

Miku rolled her eyes, "I know what you two just said in those minds of yours. Just get in. Emiko, since you're smaller than him, do you think you could sit in the back?" She motion to Hiroki then to the back door with a sweet smile.

_God! I hate that smile! It seems so fake._ She inwardly rolled her eyes and gaged. Believe it or not, if she wasn't so shy or knew how the music world worked, she would have spoken her true thoughts long ago; beginning when Miku first picked her up. And there was only one word to describe that whole trip from the airport to the boarding house: horrific.

But for Emiko, being the good girl she is (not) smiles back to the teal haired women and nodded at her, making her way over to the back door.

"Awesome, so I do get shotgun." Hiroki spoke smugly.

Unfortunately for him, Miku heard his words, "No you don't." She then leaned into the car then came back up right as the trunk popped open, "I told you, you would get the trunk, did I not?"

Emiko stopped with her hand on the door handle and faced up to Hiroki (who's a good half a foot taller than her small frame) whose gaze is locked with the trunk. He almost looked sad… or confused at Miku's actions. Almost like he was hurt and annoyed that she would carry the joke too far. But those emotions in his eyes quickly faded away in a single blink; his eyes now locking with Emiko's soft pink hues.

He scrunched his nose up in disgust, "Cute Miss Hatsune." He commented to the older women, never once breaking his gaze from Emiko.

The blonde then opened the passenger door quickly before Miku could even get a chance to lock it; he peered inside as Miku huffed and walked around the car to close the trunk.

Turning his head towards the left, behind the driver's seat, was a female he had never seen. _Must be one of the two,_ he thought as his eyes dragged to the seat behind him, only being able to see a head full of black hair and he didn't feel like maneuvering his head to get a better look.

Facing back to the female, he finally noticed she was staring back at him with a blank expression. Unconsciously, his eyes roamed her appearance, taking in her petite form in one single sweep.

She has short black cropped hair with strands pointed out randomly in every direction which, at the end of each lock, are dyed silver that glimmered in the sun, producing it to look a shade or two lighter and white but glittered a beautiful silver. With a clamp of hair covering her right eye, it was only possible for Hiroki to see her left eye which shimmer a light gold just like her silver dyed ends. So, all in all, her irises were a bright gold in the sunlight. What a unique color.

Traveling down from her face, he took in her silver sleeved shirt – the sleeves seeming to be too long since they cover her hands – with black swirls and line patterns throughout it. Following down her sleeved arms where her hands rested, was a black belt looped to hold up her almost neon blue shorts but unfortunately he couldn't see any more due to her body shifting as the driver's and back door opened more.

"C'mon Emiko! Don't just stand there staring in a daze." Miku's voice sounded, "You too Hiroki." She snapped in a happy tone, if that was even possible.

Hiroki snapped his eyes away from her lap and back to her golden ones, noticing over her slightly pale skin that her cheeks where slightly flushed. And that's when it finally dawn on him.

He was staring at her – more specifically, staring at her lap. It was like he was checking her out, but he wasn't. Well, he was but he isn't checking her out in that way, more like he was just… familiarizing himself with her presence.

_Yeah, good luck explaining that one Hiroki._

"Takao, could you move towards the middle please?" Miku asked, the car shifting slightly from her weight as she climbed in and shut the door.

"Um, sure." A slightly feminine voice replied, sounding somewhat hesitant, that carried a tone of a teenage boy. The person then maneuvered their body to the middle of the seat, making room for Emiko as she climbed in.

Hiroki followed suit, sitting down on the black seat while in his peripheral vision and the owner of that feminine teen voice was in fact a boy roughly around his age.

As the boy got comfortable in his new spot, trying not to lean too much towards the other girl next to him and whilst Emiko settled on the seat beside him, his eyes caught the blonde's in front of him; the green orbs holding pity for him.

So his voice is slightly feminine, yeah he'll give her that much. But that didn't mean his body structure was too! He's a dude with a lean built and she asked him to sit in the middle between two small, tiny sized girls? No wonder that blonde boy was giving him a pitiful look and it looked like he knew exactly what he was going through, how strange.

"Alright, quick introductions!" Miku chirped, starting her car, "Hiroki, Emiko meet Takao and Aven." She gestured to the blonde then the black haired girl behind him, "Takao, Aven meet Hiroki and Emiko." She repeated the gesture but to the black haired boy then girl.

"Hello." The short haired girl, Aven, greeted; her voice sounding average while it didn't give away her singing tone like most would.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Takao nodded firmly with a very, unnoticeable smile tugging his lips; his voice still sounding like a feminine teen boy.

Emiko caught their attention with a small wave, a smile and a nod; having yet to reveal her own voice to anyone.

They then all turned towards Hiroki, who sat there in his seat, comfortable, while eying the three in the backseat over his shoulder.

The blonde then scrunched up his nose in disgust, his lime green eyes squinting slightly whilst he grunted from the back of his throat and abruptly turned to face the front. Apparently, he was too cool for a proper vocal greeting.

_What a douche_, the three simultaneously thought.

.V.

After an awkward, silent forty minute drive to the studio where Miku was mostly talking to herself, they've finally arrived.

"Alright, you guys say seated in here and don't go anywhere." Miku instructed as she unbuckled herself and climbed out of the car. She then duck back in, "I'll come get you when their ready, 'kay?" She questioned but didn't stay for an answer, shut the door and head off to the studio.

The four then fell back into their own personal dazed world.

Then the front door suddenly reopened with great force, causing Aven to jump out of her daze along with Emiko.

"Sorry." Miku apologized to the two girls, "I'm just gunna take my keys…" she trailed off, her teal eyes drifting towards Hiroki.

The blonde raised a brow, "Do you honestly think I'll make a getaway with this car and these people in the backseat?" He rudely jerked his head to the three in the back.

"No but I can never be too safe. Not after what Kaito did three months ago." She sighed, shut the door and disappeared again, leaving the four to wonder what Kaito had done.

Silence once again engulfed the car and no one dared to utter words to spark a conversation that obviously was not going to happen anytime soon.

Emiko was doodling with her index finger in the air, looking completely and utterly bored to death that suddenly banging her forehead against the car window seemed rather entertaining. But she resisted the urge to do so since she'd look like some fazed lunatic along with her 'emo' appearance. She already has enough "tags" as it is.

So to keep herself distracted and to stop herself from slowly losing her saintly in the silence, she would spare a few side way glances towards the two teens beside her.

She admired Aven's short black hair with silver dyed ends and her eyes, they were pretty darn cool. It made Emiko wonder if Aven ever got embarrass from a compliment about her eye color? They were so golden, it was unreal.

She also admired the boy next to her, Takao. He seemed to have an aura of calm and composure around him, like an adult that knows most things but doesn't see himself as a superior. Takao has layered black hair that's unkempt and reaches slightly past his shoulders, bangs hanging in front of his right eyes while few locks frame his mature face. His right eye, hidden behind black locks, looks to be a bit golden but it's quite difficult to see since his bangs get in the way whilst his left eye is pure blue, bright and vivid.

Emiko's eyes drifted back to the back of the headrest in front of her, her eyes dropping as boredom once again took over.

_Slam!_

Once again, Emiko and Aven jerked out of their daze, snapping their heads towards the driver who plopped down on her seat with a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong Miku?" Takao asked, leaning forward in the middle towards the front.

Miku gave him a side way glance and smile, "I guess you can say that." She sighed again, "Rin and Len left here twenty minutes ago back to the boarding house." She told them.

"Why didn't they inform you?" Takao raised a brow.

The teal haired women shrugged, "Well, it just so happen that the both of them left their phones outside the gates with the guards." She held up the two phones then set them down next to her in the middle. "Anyways, they apparently only got two people, not all six. The other's transportation was delayed so they aren't to arrive tomorrow or the likes." Miku told them as she started the car; Takao returning back to his seat.

.V.

What would actually take them fifty minute to arrive at the boarding house due to traffic, actually took them twenty. Apparently, Miku needed to get somewhere quick.

"Okay! The house card is by the main phone which is by the front door. Call takeout for tonight since there isn't really anything to make food for you all." Miku voiced as the four teens piled out of her car, "If you need any help, call. All our numbers are on the home phone." She tapped her fingers on the wheel, "Oh! We also won't be here till Friday, so do tell the new arrivals the rules you've been informed about, please?"

Takao, Aven and Emiko all nodded their heads to the teal haired female; soaking in the facts she was telling them while Hiroki was already making his merry way to the house.

"Don't be afraid to call for help guys." She smiled, shut the passenger door and drove off.

The three stood there, blinking, then turned around and began walking the trail up to the boarding house.

The teens eventually caught up to the blonde who had slowed his pace down because of a thought that ran in his mind.

Earlier, he had noticed there were some game systems to that room jointed to the kitchen and he loved playing games. But he didn't like playing by himself.

_Ha ha. Playing by myself._ Hiroki snickered inwardly at his own double meaning.

With a spin of his heel, he faced the three behind him, causing them all to stop and stare at him in question.

He grinned, "So guys…" he trailed off, reading their expression that pretty much told him: "Well now he decides to acknowledge us?"

Hiroki spread his arms out while his grin grew even wider. He loved how these three think, he just knows he's going to be entertained for days and he didn't even need a dog!

"Who wants to play with me?"

* * *

**A/N:** Um, word count: 2,217… good, excellent… yay… It's short again and sucky! Um, sorry for not much dialog and the rush towards the end. Future chapters may be like that, I'm not sure. Uh, I'm really sleepy right now since it's near 3 AM and yet I'm editing (also the fact I only got two hours of sleep today)… So yeah I know there's mistakes but I'll wake up in a few hours to fix them… after I help my Ma with the house and all (Holidays, I just hate to love them). I love Hiroki's double meanings!

Thanks to the two OC shown in Chapter Three:

Takao – By **Archsage12**

Aven – By **Synk**

Give 'em a 'round of applause! *claps*

**OC SUBBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED AS OF NOW!**

**Reviews are awesome 'cause I want to know if you like the way I'm writing or if it bores you. Also, it means that you aren't only sending an OC because it's an OC story, but actually reading it and liking where it's going.**

Thanks! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Vocaloid nor other OCs other than my own and the plot.

_You guys should be my Writing/English teacher (because you love my writing.../shot) 'cause I'm failing that class so bad, I laugh at myself. Seriously. Oh wait, maybe due to all my error's is the reason why I'm failing… And you gals can really spot them, huh? Maybe I should not edit my chapters only once… (Heck, maybe I should _not_ write and edit while I'm half asleep? Deal?... NO!)  
_

**[October 3 - 3:46** **PM** (the next day) **]**

* * *

The brunette quickly dashed out the main doors of the airport; her grey eyes skimming the heads and backs of the people around her.

She knew she was already running late due to her flight but now that she had just recently checked her voice mail on her cellphone, informing her that no one is going to pick her up and drop her off at VBH, she's rushing herself even more.

Dodging shorter people from her five-ten frame and whipping others with her hot pink streaked hair, she finally made it outside only to find that the covered area is completely packed.

"Oh no, this may take a while…" she mumbled to herself, fidgeting with her suitcase.

As her eyes bounced about the backs of the people around her and watching some wave down taxis, she suddenly felt self-conscious. She had never waved down a taxi before so this will be her first time. Should she just stand at the edge of the sidewalk and wave like a lunatic? Or do a gentler like wave? Maybe she should whistle? They do that in the movies, right? Would it work?

_C'mon Renee! No time for doubts and delays!_ The brunette spoke to herself firmly. _Now's not the time to wander off. I need to hurry to the boarding house since it's already… _She looked done at her cellphone in her left head, reading the numbers 3:46 PM. _It's almost four already? I was supposed to be at the house half an hour ago!_

Panicking, the tall girl quickly made her way through the crowded area towards the sidewalk. Finding an open spot, sucking in a deep inhale of air, she shot her arm up and waved down for a taxi.

Almost immediately, a yellow taxi pulled up in front of her, a little passed her but still enough to let her know she's the rider.

Smiling proudly to herself, she took a step forward towards the back door; ready to pull the handle that's a mere inch away when suddenly another hand crossed her path.

_Wha?..._ She blinked at the delicate, flawless skinned hand, up the arm that's clothed and trailed it to its owner.

The owner of such pure yet dark porcelain skin was a female standing roughly around five-three – way shorter than her tall frame. The smaller girl also had wavy, shortish black hair pulled up in a pony-tail with blunt bangs dangling in front of brightly lit orbs.

_Wow, what a…_ Her grey lit eyes skimmed the rest of the petite girl's body structure, taking in her shape from her decent, small breast, hips that are of prefect structure, curves and her slender legs, _small girl…_

Yet for some strange reason, the word 'Small' just didn't fit the girl's profile.

The dark-haired girl shot her hand back, closing her palm whilst she gazed up towards the brunette with a friendly smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't seem to notice you there." She took a step back, her smile still in place, "You can take it. I'll wave down another." Her smile brighten more than before with her eyes squinting.

_She has a pretty smile…_ Renee thought as she too retrieved her hand back to her side. With a shake of her head, she said, "No, no. The taxi is obviously yours since it bypassed me." She sidestepped.

The other shook her head, "Mm, you've probably been here longer then I, so you should get it."

"No, I've just arrived a little while ago." The brunette spoke, her voice smoothing and assuring, "I actually need to search something up, so I'm not quite ready to leave yet." Which was true. She had no idea where VBH was or if the taxi driver knew either. It wasn't like taxis drove by the house every day to remember how to get there.

The petite female blinked, "Hm, true…" she drifted off, "But I'll just feel rude if I were to take this taxi."

Obviously, this argument (if you were to call it that) isn't going anywhere unless someone –

"Oh! Not being nosy or anything, but is that an invitation for Voca Boarding House?" Renee asked, her slender index finger aiming at the girl's white envelope.

Her smile flattered a bit in confusion, looked down at her right hand and smiled. "Yes it is." Her mood seemed to have brightened tenfolds once she had noticed the brunette also had an envelope in hand. "Do you happen to be one of the ten, too?"

Renee nodded her head energetically, "I am!" She then swallowed, suddenly embarrass that she acted like a child in front of a stranger.

The petite girl once again smiled up at her, "Indeed!" her voice shared the same enthusiasm as the taller female, "And since you had mention you didn't quite know where to go and I do, let's ride together." She had a hop in her step as she made her way to the door and opened it, waving at the driver and getting in while sliding across to make room for Renee.

"O-Oh. Okay. Thank you." She mumbled quietly, sliding into the car.

.V.

"Ha ha! Oh man! This is too much fun." Hiroki's mellow voice hollered out with laughter, "Takashi dude, you should totally play this game with us." He said with even more laughter as he once again blew up the other team.

And the other team consists of Aven and the two new arrivals from Rin and Len; Kailani and Avalyn. But honestly speaking, the only one who could give Hiroki a so-or-so fight was Kailani while the other two girls' mumbled to themselves on how to control their character.

Upon hearing his name – or well, another version of his name since Hiroki has yet to call anyone by their given name – turned his head to the left at the bar stool, watching the back of the blonde's head bob around with joy while he lounges on the couch.

"I told you I prefer watching rather than participating." Takao spoke calmly, taking a sip of water from his bottle.

_If only…_

"Wuss." he replied back simply.

Takao resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Hiroki's foolishness. And here he thought Hiroki was the type of person who'd stay back and crack jokes about others and yet here he was, playing violent games with girls. Oh but he is still making fun of them – guess he wasn't wrong about that part.

"That's not fair Hiro!" Kailani twisted her leg around to jab Hiroki's laying position, "I was reloading!"

Hiroki turned slightly, Takao now being able to read his face and he held an expression that said Kailani has a packed kick.

Rubbing his ribcage with his elbow, the blonde frowned at the chocolate haired girl, astonish that she'll actually kick him over something simple, "Hey now, we made no rules for this game. So anything that goes is fair. Period."

The black-haired boy watched with slight amusement as Kailani hopped on the jointed sofa, her thick wavy hair whipping Aven in the face, to face the laying blonde, ready to give him a piece of her mind but Takao beat her to it, "Hiroki, you did, in fact, establish a promise that you'll give them time to adjust to the game settings."

The said blonde jerked his head bluntly towards the other male, his eyes dead serious as his voice matched, "Takashi, you ain't playing, so shut the eff up." He then turned back to Kailani just as both Aven and Avalyn gasped.

Hearing the female's both male's faced the screen and on the very far left was Hiroki's dead character.

"Son of a…" he started but drifted off, shocked that they actually found and killed him. _Damn Takashi!_

"W-Well, Hiro, you did say that there are no rules…" Avalyn spoke softly, smiling a little to herself.

Kailani nodded proudly, leaning over to hug the black and brown-haired girls. "You guys are awesome…" she mumbled into their shoulders, not noticing Hiroki getting up from lying down and taking a seat.

Takao watched him with a slight grin of amusement. Through his peripheral vision, he studied Kailani and the others.

Kailani; she had presented herself with a bright smile when the three of them had arrived through the front doors. With her wavy, chocolate hair ending mere inches from her waist and parted locks curving around her face, parting over her right eye while with wide and thoughtful like brown eyes gazing at them, he was sure he and Hiroki had mistaken her for a kid (also for the fact that she stood a five feet).

As of now, she wore a childlike white shirt with a 'chibi' mango at the center, red shorts and flip-flops that are certainly lying lifeless on the floor.

The other, Avalyn, was more like Aven. Distant, shy and calm. She has waist long wavy brown hair but a shade or two lighter than Kailani's with side swept bangs over turquoise blue hues. She stood at five-seven, towering over the females in the house.

Her house wear consists of an off-shoulder white t-shirt with baggy bright pink sweats; a comfortable wear for the house.

Exhaling a hollow sigh, Takao rose from his stool, "Alright guys, I think we should prepare something for the other four when they get here since dinner time if arriving."

Hiroki tossed his game controller on the floor, already forgetting about the game, "I thought they were supposed to be here by now Takashi. Didn't that weird women say around three-ish?" He asked, the weird women he mention was in fact Meiko but due to her slurs last night, he gave her the name 'Weird Women'.

"But she had stated that some of their flights were delayed today, so they'll arrive roughly around five or so." Avalyn commented.

"Mm." Takao agreed, "So, let's turn that game off and get ready for the rest of the house hold to join."

The girls rose from the couch and gathered around Takao while Hiroki plopped down back to the sofa face first, groaning and moaning "I don't wanna" into the cracks.

"Should we order take out again?" Kailani suggested.

"I think we should cook some food, we don't want to waste money." Aven put in, her gold eye darting the other three; Avalyn silently nodding in agreement.

Takao weighted the pros and cons, "Yeah, I see you point Kailani. But we need to get some groceries first before anything." He looked down to the three younger girls, his mix matched eyes reading that the two more quiet ones didn't want to go anywhere.

"I'll do it!" came a rough muffled voice, followed by Hiroki popping out from the ground by the sofa (when did he get on the ground?) with a dull expression.

"Alone?" Takao and Kailani asked, a bit unsure that he could handle getting the right food products.

He scrunched up his nose, "Hey! I'm a big boy, I got it."

_Big boys don't say "I'm a big boy"…_ Takao thought sarcastically.

"I guess Blondie. Just get here before –" Precisely at that time, the doorbell rang, signaling that the four new residents have arrived.

* * *

**A/N:** Word count: 1,913… The fourth chapter was supposed to be longer, maybe around 3,000 or so but since I have yet to receive another male (or two) and a female, I couldn't lengthen it :(

The first part is meh, really. I didn't want to repeat like the first chapter but I think I liked how I went with it even if it seems halfa**ed xP (eye color, I think I missed someone's eye color…). And yesh, calling people not by their given name is a 'habit' for our little Hiroki so to make sure, yes, Takashi is directed towards Takao (the names are similar in meaning, correct?) and you'll see a lot more twisted names thanks to the only blonde.

**FYI**, the next chapter won't come until I get my only two OC's that are needed. So it'll take time, yes but I'm hoping I can get them to proceed onward with writing. I'm also thinking of asking for Birthdays since I'll now list the days and time at the very beginning... should I?

Thanks to the OC's shown in Chapter Four (I won't be doing this for each chapter, only until I label them all):

Takao – By **Archsage12**

Aven – By **Synk**

Kailani – By **Mihang**

Avalyn – By **DarkBeca**

(Ones mention)

Renee – By **PinkRoseStories**

Petite Girl (Not giving the name away yet :D) – By **CitizenOfHedwigpolis**

Give 'em a 'round of applause! *claps* Hope I did justice for them *crosses fingers*

**OC SUBBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED AS OF NOW!**

**Reviews are awesome 'cause I want to know if you like the way I'm writing or if it bores you. Also, it means that you aren't only sending an OC because it's an OC story, but actually reading it and liking where it's going. They also inspire ideas and give me the motivation to write the next chapter :3**

Thanks! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Vocaloid nor other OCs or the Music lyrics used in this story other_ than my own and the plot_.

_Honestly speaking here, I had three drafts for this chapter. Seriously. The first was to continue from the last, the second was to be towards the nightfall of Oct 3 and then there was this one… I went with three because I don't want to drag the days out unless it's a needed. Uh, so I also wanted to thank you all for the reviews! I love (*gasp* I typed love…) to read them xD  
_

* * *

**[October 4 – 6:38 PM]**

"_Look, here she comes now, Bo -_" the black-haired girl shook her head abruptly, not liking how her voice shrieked. "_Look, here she comes no-w. Bo-w down and in stare wonder…_" once again she shook her head no.

Her voice wasn't playing out like she wanted it and she's been at it for a good four hours today and yet she couldn't carry her own voice. She knew this part better than that piece of paper that she written it on. How come she just couldn't produce that sound? That _feeling_?

_A different line, I'll try a different line…_ She nodded, her light pink eyes browsing the sheet in front of her while her brain skimmed her head for the lyrics.

She then closed her eyelids shut, taking a deep inhale and letting it out slowly. Wiggling her fingers, she conjured her brain to form the music that would play along with her written song.

Tapping her right foot to the beat and bobbing her head lightly within the headphones that reflected her voice back, she knew that she could do it in one shot. She'll strike it with one take.

'_Per-fect by na-ture_

_I-cons of self-in-dul-gence_

_Ju-st what we- al-l need_

_Mo-re lies about a world that –_'

Her lips twitched with a grin. She got this – she can do it.

'_Ne-ver was and never will be  
Have yo-u no shame? Don't you see me-?  
You kno-w you've got e-very-bod-y fooled_'

Her hands lifted up to the earphones, gently taking hold of them in her small palm. This was the part she's been messing up on. She needed to get through it or she'll be here for more than a couple of hours. And for some strange reason, she now felt that she could get it. Nail it to perfection…

'_Look, here she co-mes no-w  
Bo-w do-wn and stare in wonder  
O-h how we lo-ve yo-u  
No flaws when you're pre-tend-ing_'

It was strange. She had gotten it just like she wanted, yes, but at the same time it felt like she wasn't the one who perfected it. Like if someone else gave her the control she needed because they knew she was struggling…

'_But now I know she-  
Ne-ver wa-s and never will be  
You don't know how you've betray-ed me  
And somehow you've got e-very-bod-y fooled_'

'_With-out the mask-  
Where will you hi-de?  
I can't find yours-elf  
Lo-st in your lie-_'

Her eyelids snapped open right as a movement caught her attention, but the movement was the sleeve to her shirt, not a person. No one can come in since it can be locked from the inside and out but only at once. She was alone, yet she felt like she wasn't…

'_I- kn-ow the truth no-w  
I kn-ow who you are-  
And I don't love you a-ny-more_'

'_It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betray-ed me-  
And some-how you've got e-very-bod-y fooled_'

'_It never was and never wil-l be  
You're not rea-l and you can't save me  
And somehow now you're e-very-bod-y's fo-ol_'

She did it. Her inhales may have been a bit too noticeable for her liking but she finished it better than the last twenty or so times.

Reopening her eyes after a good minute or so, she was greeted with playful lime green orbs.

Her body reacted to the emotions in them and caused her to jolt backwards; her head snapping forward due to the headphones that were connected to the stand. With her eyes still plastered to his, she could feel her heart beat pacing furiously in her chest while her body tensed with rummaging thoughts running wild.

_Why is he here? How did he get in? Did she lock the door? It can't be open from the outside, right? How long has he been there? Had he heard her sing? Was he the one she felt watching her, giving her control on the inside?_ These questions and more ran about making her body feel fragile with a headache.

With a shake of her head, she placed the headphones on the stand and stared him down with serious eyes, "What do you want, Hiroki?" she asked sternly, her deep voice vibrating within the walls.

Immediately on impulse, her pink hues widen with fear of letting that blonde fool hear her voice let alone hear her sing! She wasn't supposed to let anyone hear her until –

"Sorry, didn't hear what ya said Pinkie." Hiroki's rough voice called within the room she was standing in, his slender finger placed down on a blue button.

Relief washed over her in an instant knowing that the green eye boy didn't hear her voice just yet.

_Good._ With a stern nod, she made her way out of the small space and next to the tall male with a blank expression. _Does he always hold such amusement in those eyes?_ She then raised her eyebrow at his silence.

He blinked down at her and shifted his weight on his feet; whatever amusement or playfulness in his eyes vanished as he turns and faces the exit with a weird expression that just doesn't match him.

"The guys out there asked me to find you and call you for dinner." He muttered under his breath, masking his voice that held something else.

Emiko peered up at his face, trying her best to read his facial expression and came to the conclusions that he looked… dejected. Or he was longing something that was taken away from him.

What had happened to cause him to be like this?

Noticing her pricing gaze, he suddenly smirked whilst his eyes lit up with fainted spirit, "Like what you see, Pinkie?"

Emiko stumbled backwards a bit, now just realizing that she was peering around his structure to get a better read from him; she narrowed her eyes solemnly and shook her head no.

"Whatever," – he rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders as if two hundred pounds were weighting on them – " the foods done already so get moving." He gestured towards the exit.

She studied him, noting his rigid frame.

Emiko passed him, brushing her shoulder at his forearm and walked over to the set of electronics they stood next to, pressed a pinkish button that read 'Record' and out comes a blue disc. She then opened the door, noting that the inside lock appeared untouched (hinting that she indeed forgot to lock it) and walked through the door frame as Hiroki's edgy voice spoke.

"By the way Pinkie, nice… _empty_ disc you got there." Even if she wasn't facing him, she knew well enough to picture that foul smirk across his face.

_And here I was about to pity him. Pfft._

.V.

"Emiko dear, you can join the boys, Renee and Kailani in the dining room. We're almost done with bringing the food over there." The petite girl with oven mittened hands spoke, carrying a light Filipino accent, with a smile.

Emiko smiled back and made her way over to the left door frame on the side of the flat T.V. and gaming consoles, revealing the large dining room and happy laughter and voices.

Stopping at the frame, she peered over her shoulder towards the kitchen watching the back of Ligaya, Aven and Avalyn working about.

Ligaya; she's a petite girl like Emiko, Aven and the talkative yet distant Kailani. She stood at five-three, two inches shorter then Emiko, with black locks pulled back into an elegant half pony-tail with thick lashes over her dark brown eyes that glimmered with caution and courtesy. She has presented herself as a sweet, caring character to the household – like an older sister.

The other girl, Renee, another wavy brown hair female but with hot pink streaks, stands at five-ten, the tallest out of all the girls in the household. She was another quiet and shy one with a curvy and slim body structure who's rather big chested.

Turning away from the three girls, her eyes caught movement by the main entrance: Hiroki. With a roll of her eye's, she walked into the lively room and took a seat one chair down from Renee by the right wall.

The dining room was spacious but small. The table was in a lengthen oval like shape in dark, blackish wood with four chairs on each side then one chair each at the head of the table and opposite of it.

"Nah, I'm serious here Aaron dude." A mature, smooth male voice laughed, ruffling his unkempt tousled chestnut hair with his hands, "Really, say anything and I can copy you to perfection dude."

A blonde boy, seating directly in front of the other boy and besides the other head of the table seat, shifted in his chair, rubbing his hands together on his lap, "I - I believe you Ace. But honestly speaking here, is it really necessary?" he spoke with an English accent behind his words.

He waved his hand, "Yes, yes Aaron." He then stopped then laughed quietly, "Dude, you have a vowel and an R in your name. That's hilarious." He covered his mouth his hand, muffling his laughter.

The other heaved a deep sigh and scanned the room.

Next to him was Renee, hushing her giggles while Kailani, seating next to Ace, was doing the same. One seat down from her is Emiko who seemed to pay no heed to their chatter while Takao, seating on the left side of Renee, silently watched the group with observant eyes one seat away from him.

He looked back at the quivering male, "Alright, what do you want me to say?" he asked relentlessly.

The brown-haired teen stopped to think. "Uh, don't know…"

"How 'bout 'Are there any good horror movies playing'?" Kailani answered on the sidelines, her voice soft that hardly anyone in the room could pinpoint where her airy accent came from.

Ace hopped in his chair to face the chocolate haired girl next to him, "Yeah! That's prefect Kailani!" he beamed at her whilst patting the top of her head like a dog or a small child while her neck grew warm as she mumbled a quiet 'You're welcome'.

Aaron's face fell. They were making things difficult for him but it didn't quite matter. It was just playful teasing and the fact that Ace had quite the gift for repeating in an exact tone of voice and accent.

"A-Are there any good horror movies playing?" Even if he were to try to cover his accent up, it would always fail.

Ace slapped his knee with laughter, "Alright, alright. Here I go!" he took a deep inhale, "Are there any good horror movies playing?" he spoke in a comical English accent, cracking the two girls into giggles while Takao coughed his laugh.

"You're forcing it too much, Ace." Aaron commented.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I know but it made it funny, right? Riight?" he wiggled his eyebrows, his eyes shining blue with satisfaction, but he never got his answer since Hiroki and the three other girls entered.

"Sorry for the wait guys." Ligaya smiled as she placed another pot of lasagna in the middle next to the other side dishes.

"Nah, it's cool Ligaya!" Ace dazzled her with a smile who shrugged playfully in response and took her seat between Ace and Aaron at the other head of the table while Hiroki took the other head of the table seat with Aven sitting across from Emiko and Avalyn next to her.

"Wow Ligaya! This looks delicious! " Kailani exclaimed in awe, her brown hues browsing the selection of food lay out.

"And I second that!" Ace pitched in with a raised index finger, "And I also like to be the first to state that I'm a hungry…" his voice muffled low as he reached over to place food on his plate.

Everyone else followed suit (excluding a certain blonde).

"Woah here, Ace." Aaron scoffed a laugh, "There are nine other people here dude, calm down on the food and leave some for others." His bright lit eyes, a shimmering of ruby red, watched in amusement as Ace chunked lasagna on his plate like no tomorrow.

The chestnut-haired boy frowned slightly, "Aw but Aaron dude, I'm a growing boy! I need food in my stomach." He whined in a childish way, causing the other female's around them to giggle (one rolling their eyes).

"Well then, I'm younger then you so I would need more food then you, correct?" he reached for the black plastic spoon Ace had just put down to place more lasagna on his plate. But before he could even graze it, slender fingers gripped hold of the handle and wacked it in the air towards him, sending a piece of food soaring in his blonde hair.

"Alexander, let's not fool around with the girl's hard work here. We're here to eat and not fool around." Takao cut in, not because he could sense a fight coming on but because he knew they'll start to fool around and the food would grow cold.

Realization crossed his lightly lit blue eyes, "Ah! You're right Takao." He faced Aaron, "Sorry dude, I was just playing around because this food looks amazing." He then faced the girl's one by one, bowing slightly, "And I'm sorry for fooling around with the food you cooked! My apologize."

Ligaya laughed sweetly, her pitch sparkling and jubilant. Aven and Avalyn giggled in response and accepted his apologize.

While laughter carried on, Aven noticed something about the person to the left of her and his empty plate. Pecking through her black locks, her gold eye scanned his edgy body.

Maybe he wasn't hungry or he was waiting for everyone to get their plates full. But whatever it was, she felt that it made him uneasy with his tense body. _Maybe he's ill?_

"Hiroki, are you going to eat?" Ligaya asked, peering through her dull bangs with cautious brown eyes.

Suddenly, he now had nine pair of eyes on him, but in no way did it phase his structure; he proceeded to sip his lime flavored water, face stiff and eyes hazy.

Aven studied him more just like the girl across from her; there was something else in his hazy eyes and it wasn't the usually playfulness they held.

"Do you happen to not like lasagna, Hiro?" Ace asked with a brow raised, his fork of food mere inches from his mouth.

The elegant haired girl gasped softly, "I'm sorry Hiroki. I never got the chance to ask if you did or not." She mumbled sorrowfully, her once lit eyes now filled with hinted sadness at her mistake.

But he did not make a budge or spoke a word – just proceeded to sip his water to the last drop; he was creating tension with each gulp of water in the dining hall.

"Well, maybe it's because he can't rea-" Ace suggested but was cut off by the loud echo of Hiroki's chair screeching on the marble floor as his rose with glass in hand, side steps, pushed the chair in and walked towards the exit.

The tension in the room was coated thick, making each and every one of them feel unease and awkward. It was like if their eyes were to fall upon his, he'll jump them just for that so they each avoiding eye contact except for three.

"It's not because the lasagna does happen to rest in the middle of the table so that I couldn't reach it on my own," –Hiroki spoke calmly with each step he took, his voice seeming to have more of an edge and roughness to it than normal – "nor is it because I don't like the food, because I do." He made it to the door frame and lowered his empty glass but stayed facing forward, "I just don't find its texture and odor to an eatable degree, not to mention it's a bit burnt."

He then walked out of the room but not without Ligaya catching a twitch at the corners of his lips before he disappeared.

* * *

Emiko's **Acknowledged Record:** _Everybody's Fool by Evanescence _**[Complete]**

* * *

**A/N:** Word count: 2,703… Almost 3,000…ALMOST! Geez, I don't if you realized it but it's pretty darn hard to label the OC's in their clothes without boring myself… and you guys. So in all honesty, I'll always label hair color, style, eye color and voice while with body frames mixed in so you won't get each OC mixed up like on the last part. It was a bit difficult for me 'cause I got lost with who was talking and whatnot so I hope I didn't confuse any of you…

Hiroki's ain't the only blonde anymore… but you know, we'll still have blonde jokes *coughmostlyaimedatHirokicaus ehe'sadouchecough* {- I don't even know if I typed real words in there… :D By the way, the new additions to the group are awesome and I hope I did them well. Romance *inner cringed* is coming up (more like I want to start ahead)… So it'll be nice on who you think would 'fit' each other (who wouldn't) or who'd you'd like your OC to 'be' with (c'mon, there's only four males -_-) So feel free to review or not. I don't know but yeah, it's gunna be awkward with writing the Romance scenes because I don't read Romance that much (I just admitted I do read it :0).

Thanks to the awesome OC's in Chapter Five (haha… labeled myself…)

Aven – By **Synk**

Kailani – By **Mihang**

Alexander– By** Mihang**

Avalyn – By **DarkBeca**

Renee – By **PinkRoseStories**

Ligaya – By **CitizenOfHedwigpolis**

Emiko – By _Case_

Takao – By **Archsage12**

Aaron – By **Archsage12**

Hiroki – By _Clear Cyan (CC)_

Hope I wrote them well...

_Please_, if you haven't gotten a PM back from me to your OC, it says back in the first chapter at the last A/N all about your characters.

**OC SUBBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED AS OF NOW!**

**Reviews are awesome 'cause I want to know if you like the way I'm writing or if it bores you. Also, it means that you aren't only sending an OC because it's an OC story, but actually reading it and liking where it's going. They also inspire ideas and give me the motivation to write the next chapter :3**

{Edited: I re-read this one more time for mistakes spotted by CitizenOfHedwigpolis. I just hoped I could catch a good hand full of them. I don't have and eye for this stuff (I also edited somethings out that didn't fit.}

Thanks :D

For Mihang: Case_ wanted me to give you a 'virtual' cookie for stating that Emiko didn't appear in the last chapter. But you know, my 'virtual' oven just ain't working (and that's favoritism...) but, um, how 'bout a 'virtual' hug? /shot xD But nah really, she's happy someone realized that - just wanted me to tell (?) you that._


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** This chapter was written without the assistance of the provided OC forms because I forgot my Flash-drive and don't have the Internet at this Hotel (chapter's been written pure from memory). I'm currently residing at a local McDonald's to update this… in a mall... Please correct me if I portray an OC not to their character or anything additional and I'll see if I can change it when I get back home.

* * *

**[October 5 – 5:38 AM]**

The dark-haired girl toddled her way over the graceful wooden floor of the first level, her hands loosely gripping a large yellow… bird plushie? In fact, that strange yellow bird was about half her height size!

"Mm…" she hummed to herself, the muffled tune not carrying very far. The small girl continued her way down the halls with half-opened eyelids; her brown orbs dragging to the floor than wall, not bothering to take in anything else.

She then took a turn, her feet having a mind of their own, making her now walk in one of the main halls. Swaying a bit from her half-waken state, she staggered towards her right, her foot going numb for a split second as her frail body tipped over towards the wall but her arms reacted fast as she shoves the plushie against the white wall, her body bouncing back up right.

"Whoa…" she blanked. Smiling lazily down at her plushie, she patted its head, "Good, Palila… Good."

Once she regained her balance in her sleepy state as best she could, she toddled along the walls, eventually coming to the front of the house.

She stopped at the turn to the front door, leaning her left temple against the wall and sighed. Saying that she was exhausted might just be the border line of an understatement.

With the events that followed right after the little scene Hiroki pulled in the dining room, the group was all hyper and cheerful, mostly because they all wanted to make sure Ligaya was okay after dinner – which she was.

It was strange actually. How Ace quickly jumped to complimenting Ligaya on her food and throwing comments about other things around the table while muttering a few jokes about Hiroki and his possible 'cycle' month starting up. And really, he sure knew how to erase that tension right out of the air.

After dinner, they all piled in the gaming/living room to watch Aaron and Ace play Gears of War 2, online. Once an hour had passed by, Kailani, herself, decided that she wanted to give it a try. They agreed with mumbled hums and said after their battle they'll let her play but another hour had passed and her hands was just itching to back hand both of those boys.

They quickly apologized to her, saying they were just too into the game and forgot (casually saying "You know" with a shrug). She hummed sarcastically back to them while rolling her eyes and holding out her hand.

The boys had hesitated.

They then had started to speak at once. Saying that she needed to make her own account; she already had one. Saying that she would play against and with strangers; she didn't mind at all. Saying that she needed to learn the controls since she probably hadn't played the game before; she showed them her history record and GameScore (insert awkward silence). Ace then pitched in saying that they would have to boot some of their guys out if she wanted to play on their team; she didn't mean playing against them. All in all, they were trying their best to 'scare' her away from playing but she just couldn't take a hint (or better yet, knew what they were doing) and proceeded onward until they caved in but only on one condition: one other must join with her.

She pleaded with her round brown eyes at the girls but Ligaya had said that she was sluggish; Renee and Aven agreeing too. That was when they all had noticed Emiko wasn't in the same room as them. In fact, she had left right after dinner. How peculiar.

Kailani then turned towards Avalyn since she couldn't ask Takao.

The wavy brown haired girl was hesitant at first, nibbling on her lower lip as she debated with herself inwardly. Relentlessly, she agreed with Kailani who reacted with a jump hug, dragging the other brown haired girl down to the sofa.

Avalyn was a quick learner when it came to the game but even with her quick learning she wasn't quite the gamer that could pull the team over just yet.

Yes, they lost some and came very, _very_ close to winning others – heck, they even got some back talkers from strangers (friends of Aaron and Ace) about letting her play but they were quickly dealt with.

Soon enough, the four were battling it out on pairs with one another; Avalyn and Kanilani against Aaron and Ace. In fact, Avalyn was learning and getting use to the controls rather well thanks to Kailani.

But once midnight took toll, the group decided to head off to bed and resume 'practice' in the early morning Takao had told them; which led to Kailani leaning against the wall, drowsy from her lack of sleep because she was just too eager to face off with the guys again.

Deciding that she should head back to bed because the guys probably wouldn't wake up till around noon, she pushed herself off the wall and took two steps until she noticed a piece of paper stuck to her hair.

Reaching behind her, she gripped the paper and blinked at it.

It was a sticky note, a yellow sticky note with little baby chicks on each corner with neat hand writing in the center:

_Always lock all three locks every night around eleven P.M.! Don't forget to enter keys on the alarm!_

She smiled down at her helpful note that she had placed there the first day she arrived. Actually, she smiled for all of her notes she placed around the house, especially for the kitchen – one of them saying to keep all sugar-coated contents away from her for their and her safety.

Turning to the door, just to make sure the locks and alarm are set like they should be, her brown hues stopped at the third lock then dragged to the alarm.

_Weird_… She mumbled inwardly, making her way over to the front door to relock the chain and retype the keys for the alarm. What was strange was that _she_ was the one who locked up today and she _knew_ she locked it earlier thanks to her little red sticky note next to the front door. But the question was who had unlocked it?

A shiver ran down her back as bad thoughts took toll – Did someone break in? Was someone other than the ten of them, was roaming the house? Were they going to be robbed?!

_Calm down here, Kailani…_ the girl's conscience spoke; putting forth reason, _if that were to happen wouldn't the alarm be ringing?_

And her conscience was right. The alarm, once the door was unlocked from the outside, was programmed to be silent for a total of three seconds once open for that the residents can key in the four digit pound and if the pound isn't received within those three seconds, a blood crawling ring would sound until the alarm was settled with a seven digit pound.

But then again, Kailani was the only one that was told of the four and seven digit pounds…

_Clunk! Clank!_

The sound of plates clashing gently at one another and running water startled the petite girl, causing her to drop her poor little (not really) Palila plushie to the ground. Blinking, she looks down, past her yellow spaghetti strap tank top and red shorts to her bare feet where Palila was now sitting on its butt, facing towards the hall that leads to the kitchen.

What a smart little plushie it was.

With a nod to herself – as if Palila had spoken to her – she picks it up and heads down that hall with a foggy state of mind.

Taking two turns, she now finds herself facing around the last corner to the kitchen and jointed living room. But due to her mind still in a vague state, she could only make out some details of the person moving around in the narrow kitchen.

The person, seeming to be one of the men since their height was far from hers and their body larger, were currently washing the dishes Ligaya had left for tomorrow (today) morning.

Stretching her little body as much as she could without being seen, she could only spot out slightly tousled hair that's styled a bit (sadly she couldn't identify the color), a button down shirt and a lean body.

_That sure narrows things down, huh?_ She thought sarcastically, bobbing her head left from right.

For a few minute, Kailani watched the guy mauve around the kitchen with ease, knowing where to put everything and where everything was too. He seemed to just fit right into the kitchen, as if the kitchen itself was his domain. He was familiar with the entire setting that it perked her interest.

Why?

Simple really, because out of the four guys in the household, hardly any of them stepped foot into the kitchen and if they did they would always ask were everything was even after they asked it the first time.

Debating whether or not to go up to him and question, she has yet to notice the presence in front here and the missing person from the kitchen.

Finally, deciding that she was going to go up to him, she takes a step forward to only collide with a lean chest. Before she could even look pass his mid torso, his large hands gently grip her thin shoulder's and turn her around, away from the kitchen.

"C'mon now Kai, let's get you back to your room before you pass out in the hall…" he spoke softly, his words carrying a rough accent that wasn't really carried for, an accent that actually seemed to not be present and it made her wonder if her mind was playing tricks on her.

And true to his words, her body felt sleepy and weak. "Mm…" she agreed in response while a part of her brain was working on his voice. It was familiar, of course, but she just couldn't put a name to it since the voice seemed covered of sort.

. **8:21 A.M. **.

_Click. _

_Click. _

_Scroll up._

_Scroll down. _

_Double click…_

"Nothing's posted yet, huh?" the girl released a small sigh, her grey eyes skimming over the laptop screen as her black rose cursor flew across the page she was surfing.

Currently, she was seating on her bed over her pink sheets wearing soft, comfortable brown pajamas with scattered light pink and lime green polka dots, making those two colors pop while surfing the net for the newest news from the Vocaloids' and themselves. Apparently, word has yet to spread about who were housing in the boarding home which was a bit strange considering the fact that Miku adored giving the fan base something to gossip about.

Playing with her sleeves for a second or so, she decided to shut down her laptop and advancer off to the main rooms, like the jointed kitchen and living room. But it wasn't like she wanted to stay in her room because that would just be plain rude (like a certain someone).

Rising from her bed and stretching her arms above her head, she lets out a tiny inaudible yawn then makes her way past black elegant railings and down the ladder to her second part of her room.

The second part to her room is roomy and tasteful. With her pure white walls, her pink and black colors through her room seem balanced and fair. Along a solid part of the bottom, to the left of the door entrance, is a T.V. surrounded by painted black wood with a black loveseat in front. Under the railings is her closet, a vivid pink, along with some plastic organizers to hold her extra materials and a black vanity chair with a pink seat that currently has clothes resting on it.

Dragging her feet ever-so-slightly on the light wooden floor – oppose from her carpet up top – she makes her way over to her closet but stopped to turn on her T.V. to the weather channel. It wouldn't hurt to know the weather, right? She might choose to go out on a run if the weather's fine.

Picking up her chosen attire from last night, which took her sometime, she paused to examine it. She had picked out a hot pink shirt with a cool design on it; a black rose with thorns framed inside a jar and with the color of the shirt and the pure blackness of the texture, it truly made your eyes become captivated with the tee. And then there was a pair of comfortable yoga pants – really, you just can't go wrong with being comfortable all day long.

But her body underneath her silky pajamas said otherwise.

And what did it say?

Obviously that her body did not want to escape from her warm PJ's!

She groaned and rolled her eyes at her conscience, _Seriously? I can just wear my PJ's; it's no big deal since they cover up my body! Heck, I even got a robe!_

_Have some decency! Do you remember that one blonde boy when you first arrived here?_ Her conscience bite back, not seeming to let this little 'battle' be won over by Renee. And yet her mind did in fact trail back to her first arrival.

She had just entered the place along with Aaron, Ace and Ligaya, the black-haired girl seeming smaller compared to her height. Within the first minute or so, they all did a rough introduction of each other until Hiroki – the blonde boy – stepped into the hall with a bottle of flavored water.

At first, he seemed dull and unimpressed with the two guys and then he came to Ligaya and that's when she saw a strange glint in his lime green eyes and for some strange reason, she felt uncomfortable yet relief that he wasn't looking at her with that can of gaze – until his eyes locked with hers.

She had surpassed the urge to flinch when she saw a different emotion flicker within those mischievous eyes, something different then the look he gave Ligaya. Then he tailed his gaze down, just like he did to Ligaya but stopped roughly around her neck, or better yet, right below her neck and at her chest where her t-shirt logo rested.

Suddenly, he spites out his flavored water and started pounding on his chest, his eyes never once leaving their place while they tear up. The black-haired boy, Takao, had started to help him out by pounding on his back but Hiroki quickly shoved him off and high-tailed it upstairs towards the boys half… with an irregular hoop in his step.

_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the brain_, Renee thought to herself from her conscience's early comment, ignoring the back talk from that statement and another thought that had run through her mind while she 'relived' her arrival in her memories because in all seriousness – she felt like she was going crazy arguing with herself over clothes.

Surpassing her urge to let a sigh escape, she looks down at the cloth then releases her sigh.

_Such a hard decision early in the morning…_

..

Fixing her appearance once again in her full size mirror, she sweeps her dark brown bangs to her left with a jerked turn; her turquoise blue eyes glimmered back with delight. Trailing down from her face, she takes in her white off the shoulder t-shirt and pink sweat pants into picture.

"Hm!" she nodded, turned on her heel and headed towards her door, passing her dark purple and golden painted walls that clashed with one another while lyrics seemed to dance around.

Twisting her door knob, she walked out and closed it with a soft _click_.

"Oh!" a female voice startled her, "Avalyn! Good morning!" turning, she comes face-to-face with Renee.

"Morning Renee!" she smiled, taking in her friend's attire which just consists of a pink robe tied over her pajamas. Surpassing a grin, she raises an eyebrow at her friend whose cheeks have the faintest shade of pink.

The brown-haired girl brought her hands up to her long hair and twirled her hot pink steaks around a finger as her grey eyes averted away from the shorter girl whilst she utter words with stutters, "I-I just, you know, feel comfortable wearing this a-and…" she then fell silent when she saw a twinkle in the girl's eye.

"Mm." she teased, tilting her head to get her bangs out of her line of vision, "Sure."

Renee's fingers fidgeted at the tips of her hair and she couldn't help but have an unusual and odd feeling stirring in the depth of her stomach yet she couldn't place a name to it when suddenly the door in front of hers swung open.

"Go—od morning my fellow females'!" Kailani chirped from her door frame, her hands up past her head with a big, silly grin plastered on her face.

"Morning, Kailani." The two greeted back with waves.

The shorter girl hopped her way over to Avalyn, peering up at her like she was a higher up, "Say Avalyn… are you ready to kick those guys in the rears?"

The blue-eyed girl laughed softly, "Hm, I've been dreaming of ways to maneuver my character and all." She then had a thought, "Wait, are we still playing the same game today?"

The three girls' fell silent.

"It would be completely unfair if you didn't." Renee pitched in, "And if they did, you kind of have a 'handicap' because Avalyn wouldn't be use to the controls."

The two fellow brunettes' nodded in agreement.

"But they could always pull a fast one on us, you know." Avalyn insisted, looking the two in the eye.

"Yes, but I can't see, say, Takao allowing the other two to 'pull a fast one' on you." Renee countered.

Avalyn's lips fell into the straight line of thought. _She's right,_ she supposed. Takao is like the voice of reason in this household, along with Ligaya, Renee and maybe Aaron and Aven. So defying him would appear bad and since he's such a calm and compose kind of guy, they'd all would hate to see him a hint of upset. Shrugging casually, she said, "Alright, let's get going then."

"Wait, wait!" Kailani called as the two were already feet away from the stairs, "Avalyn, have you always had that accent?" she asked in a solemn tone, no hint of joking whatsoever. But the question still caused her to go blank.

Did she hear her right?

"Uh…" was her reply but lucky for her, Renee stepped in.

"She does, Kailani. A British one like Aaron." The taller girl informed her with a smile.

Kailani blinked, "Oh…" she tried her best to think back to the first day of arriving but she just couldn't place her accent to her words. And when was she one to notice people's accents? _Since early morning…_ Her face suddenly warmed up at the thought, "O-Oh… Haha… Silly me, I'm just filled with weirdness today!" she laughed awkwardly, her brown eyes skimming the walls around them.

"No, it's fine." Avalyn waved the matter off, "It's no big deal actually. I can hide my accent fairly well if I wanted to with all my singing." She smiled, the two now taking note of her slightly bubbly voice.

"Hah… Okay, cool." She fidgeted, running her hands over her yellow sundress and wiggling her toes in her flip-flops. "Let's just get that awkwardness out of here!" Kailani laughed, making hand gestures of taking buckets of water out of a, say, boat.

"You're strange, Kailani…" Avalyn muttered with a hint of a laugh.

The shorter girl bowed her head down and mumbled words the two couldn't pick up then shuffled off to the stairs right pass them.

Renee looked down at the wavy haired girl with a soft sigh, "Avalyn, that wasn't very nice."

The latter nibbled inwardly on her cheek, "Yeah, I know but I didn't mean it that way…" she murmured, "If anything, it could be considered a compliment." She then walked off down the stairs with Renee dogging behind.

For the straight-haired girl, she felt that she should've spoken up for the both of them. It made sense that Kailani wouldn't have paid attention to her voice; she didn't seem like the type to take note of someone's voice but their personality. And herself, she did catch a hint of an accent from her but she never felt that she should call it out.

_Thud. Thud. __**Thud!**_

Turning around, Renee barely had the chance to catch the girl bypassing her due to her high-speed and stomps of irritation.

"Emiko?" Avalyn called from the bottom step as the black-haired girl shoved by her in a rude manner, almost knocking her off balance.

"Whoa here, Emiko." Renee rushed the rest of the steps, "Is something the matter?" she stood by Avalyn who just stood there, staring at the girl with a confused expression.

Emiko stopped at the base of the stairs to the guys half, turned around to face them and raised an eyebrow at the two in question.

It was strange how she had yet to utter any words to anyone and yet her expression held an entire sentence.

The girl then faced forward and proceeded to stomp her way up, gripping a CD case that could possibly break it.

She soon disappeared from their sight.

* * *

This** Chapter **is** affected **with** Two Parts.  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Word count: 3,598!... We made it pass my check point – now I must surpass it!

Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving guys! Hope your holiday goes swell for you all!

**Notation:** Within the private studio, once you hit the 'Record' button, everything said within the Microphone is, in fact, recorded. They'll either have the option of fixing it up with the controls on the outside or leave all error's on the Disc then clean it up on their laptop or with the controls later (i.e. inserting the background voice, music, tone ect…) Each OC has their own little twinks (secrets) which won't be given away outside the storyline. Romance will in fact happen but will show up in a slow pace (if I can) and may only be one official couple, unrequired love, crushes and whatnots (most likely later on there'll be a voting period to find the official couple but the rest is based on their personality and outlook from my eyes). Some chapters will also hold two parts for one day.

One more thing... _thank you to all that take the time to review! It means a lot and makes me motivated to type these chapter's to the best of my abilities! I'm sorry that I don't have the chance to reply back to you all but remember that I read each and everyone :D (Maybe I should get _Case_ to reply...)_

**Preview:**

She bit on her lower lip as she stared at the back of his blond head, _it couldn't be him, could it?_ She asked herself while she watched his movements within the kitchen but he had yet to show any signs of the male from last night.


	7. Chapter 7

'_Preview'. Pfft. Jokes on me 'cause I honestly thought that that way was the way I wanted this part to go… But you know, my mind _actually_ starting to think… I know, surprise there, eh?  
Erm… Anyways, I want to apologize for my leave of absents… How long since this has been updated? Six months or so? Nevertheless, I hope this story still have some faithful readers! The character's are great and I'd hate to end it due to lack of response from viewers… of course I doubt that'll happen… right?  
_

* * *

**Warning!** _This chapter contains __strong__ language (even though I'm not a fan of profanity)! My apologize if it isn't your cup of tea(soda..) but it was needed for the character._ **Warning!  
**

* * *

Once Emiko was sure they wouldn't hear her or see her, she halted in the center of the hallway and recalled the early morning and her earlier actions.

Saying that her actions pretty much led people to believe she was a stuck-up teen was a check. But she never really made any plans on befriending the other's in this house – never did, never will because really, in this worlds of fame you have to use what the others provides. Use whatever they have until it's no more then head on to the next one only to increase your own reputation. That's what she had learned in her Academy – use others but never be used yourself. So having friends was never an option.

Yet she had this strange ping in the depths of her stomach that urged her to turn back and apologize but she just couldn't pin a name to it. She had never had this feeling before for people her age or older.

Was it guilt? Was her conscience finally awaking?

She jerked her head; bringing her thoughts to the present. _There's no time for careless thoughts, Emiko._ She nodded firmly. _What I need to do right now is find out about my Disc…_

The black-haired girl now chose this time to take in her surroundings.

She was surrounded by a total of eight doors; four to her right and four to her left but only four were in use – two to her left then to her right.

Now, she had to choose the correct room door to knock on.

Feeling a strange pull, she stares to the two right doors. One was a weird shade of yellow, almost a very tacky taste that seemed to represent a purpose while the other, only one door down, was rimmed with a light, elegant coated gold while dim red paint centered most of her attention towards it, making her itch to touch it.

_They don't seem accurate…_ So, she turns to her left.

The first to catch her eye, seeming to rest between two doors, was by far the unquiet one out of the four even if she has yet to see the final one. For this door held a lithe texture of gold coated over the full door while hand-painted designs littered the space, each painting holding a story of its own.

Naturally, her legs brings her forth, her fingers finding their own way over the designs, feeling the completely smooth texture of the paint. Obviously this wasn't _his_ door, but now that she saw it, she wanted to know _whose_ door it belonged to.

Her black painted nails resting on the door's even paint, her pink hues trail to the last door a door away.

This door's wood was dyed completely pitch black with a shine while the only color on the door was the light, lime green doorknob.

_Well now,_ she thought, _if this isn't his room then he mustn't have one._ She bit sarcastically, her eyes observing the green knob that's the exact same color of his mischief eyes. Although she'd admit that his eyes are a pretty shade of green…

Although she did in fact want to go march right up to his bedroom door and pound on it as if she was some furious teenage girl, her legs just wouldn't move.

Was she afraid? Was her courage from this morning finally drained?

_That's aborted,_ she snorted, _what is this? Some kind of cliché fanfiction?_

With a huff, she take eight full length steps with her short legs, hands resting at her hips, turns and faces the bedroom door with frustration written all over. But before she knocks and 'disturbs' his sleep, she rethinks about the object within her hand because for all she knew, which she knows isn't true, she could've been the one to mix, fix and change it.

But the thing is – she didn't.

How was it not her since she was the only one able to gain access to it within the spawn of twelve hours?

That question only left _one_ answer that she hopes (and wish) isn't true in the slightest.

_Knock. Knock._

She waited patiently, staring at the black painted wood with hatred and thought; hatred for the boy behind the door and what he might have done.

_Knock. Knock._

And thought of whether or not her guess is correct or not. In all honestly, it could be anyone in this household.

So why was his face the first to pop into her head at that question?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Now, Emiko was one of patience but having her knock three times shows that her patience is wearing thin – _very_ thin.

_Knock. Knock. __**Knock**__._

Alright, what's wrong with this boy? Is he deaf; a very heavy sleeper? Can the end of the world take place as he sleeps?

Okay, maybe she's not really producing such a loud sound but come on! She knocked a total of ten times! That should at least get her a mumbled "I'm coming" or "Hang on"!

Her patience has now run dry and if he doesn't come to this door within her fifth attempt at knocking, she'll start beating the door down.

Maybe.

Most likely not but she just wanted to know whether or not her hunch was right or wrong about him messing with her Disc from last night's recording before dinner.

Gripping the CD case by her hips, she ready's herself to knock one last time when the sound of a door opening meets her ears.

She blinks.

Apparently it's not the door in front of her but the door behind her.

Great.

Turning around with an irritable expression, her pink hues clash with a pair of vivid red eyes and her moody appearance took on a form of interest.

The boy that rested behind that door (she didn't get the chance to feel under her finger tips) is the blond boy – just not the blond boy she wanted to 'speak' to.

Rubbing his eyes of their sleepiness and letting a small yawn escape his lips, Aaron blinks to force on the girl across from him and notices the expression written all over her face: utter shock.

Yet the funny thing is, Aaron's face quickly mirrored hers as he tried his very best to remember what he was wearing – he just felt completely naked!

Hastily patting his forearm, stomach and thighs, he sighs in relief to find clothing covering him; a pair of baggy pants and a nice saggy shirt.

So why was her face in shock and interest if he's not naked? Or at the very least, not showing skin?

He had no idea either.

Emiko visibly shook her head clear of her train of thoughts – they were starting to pile up and she did not need to go there… but at least she got to find out who was behind _that_ door.

Now… who's in the other?

Rolling her wrists, she turns back to face Hiroki's door and knocks once but stops at the raspy voice from Aaron; proof that he in fact had just woke up.

"I wouldn't do that." He cleared his throat, "Knock that is, unless you're looking to be scarred." He spoke to her as if he had experience the said 'scarring'… more or less he probably did.

She peered over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow silently asking, _why?_

He blinks at his vision wondering if not he had imagined Emiko muttering a quiet why, "Uh, Hiroki happens to sleep nude, so I doubt, whether a girl or guy is at his door, he'll change."

_Oh…_

.V.

"About time you join us, sleepy head!" Alex hollered, sited between Kailani (to his right) and Renee (to his left), game controller in hand, head faced straight at the T.V. but slightly turned towards the entrance. Surprising he knew who walked into the room.

The teen snorted but the sound was muffled due to his clogged up nose.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't really sleep any more since somebody was rapping my door." Came the smart reply.

Alex paused the game at the boy's choice of words; much to the girls' dismay since they were about to gank him which he, in fact, knew they would.

"What?"

Hiroki's voice was leaded with a mocking tune and a spice of sarcasm, "I said, old man, 'Someone was rapping my door so I couldn't possibly sleep any longer'. I swear, I thought someone was ma*turbating with the help of my door knob."

It took a total of three solid seconds for Hiroki to casually walk to the fridge, grab a lime flavored water bottle, take a small sip before everyone begin to speak their opinion about Hiroki's language.

"Hiroki! That's foul!" Renee, the ever so elder (not really).

"Gross!" Kailani's light voice murmured behind her tiny backpack.

"Ew!" Avalyn's voice was short and to the point.

"..."

"How's that possible?" Alex shot with a raised eyebrow.

_Thump!_ "Hiroki! Seriously? There are women present in the vicinity!" Aaron's British accent carried over each syllable.

The blond teen lazily turned his head to the left upon Aaron's entrance into the conversation. His green eyes dragged to the other's feet, quickly taking in the boy's appearance: Slight unkempt blond hair, having more strands of hair covering his left eye then the night before, white button-up under a open red sweater with golden trimmings, pair of blue jeans and bare feet where a pale tube with CD cases rested. For some reason, the other blonde's appearance just ticked him off more.

"Shut it, English boy!" he snapped, taking a swing of his water.

Aaron tried to resist the urge to huff like a girl but it came out more of a twitch, "What? I'm British, Hiroki."

_This boy rubs me in so many wrong ways..._ "My apologize, you High-_ass_." he bowed as if he physically hurt himself, a murky emotion flickering within his deep green eyes.

But he didn't want to end this little 'chat' with Hiroki. Strange, Aaron thought, since he wasn't one to speak out so naturally like this but for some bizarre reason, he couldn't just let Hiroki say those words and the meaning behind them like nothing. In fact, that boy should have some manners! Didn't his parents teach him them? Or was he like he is and just didn't listen?

Aaron's eyes searched Hiroki's laughing ones, his blood boiling to a point he had to clench his fist together to surpass his actions.

Alex watched in amusement and worry at the two boys. Amusement at who would be the first to start the fight but worry to if one of them will. _There goes thinking this year and a half will be peaceful..._ Then again, he should have expected much with how Hiroki had acted last night. Did the boy even eat dinner?

The girl's shifted uncomfortably in their seats, trying best to ignore the tension and any eye contact with the two blonds'. Renee stared at her bare feet, wiggling her toes as Kailani mirrored her actions.

But Avalyn was the bravest of the four. She observed the two teens in their stiff state. She wasn't afraid of any eye-contact but was a bit wary of it at the same time. _Should I be the one to cut the tense -!?_

As the question ran dry in her thoughts, Emiko's foot stumbled with a pair of shoes as she had started to shift in her seat; the movement was loud and brought six pair of eyes to her, making her freeze in mid-motion.

Emiko swallowed the large lump in her throat, her pink hues shifting to each pair. She never was one for the 'spotlight'.

Once her gaze landed on Aaron, she could've sworn she saw a flicker within them before his face expressed a shook of realization. She studied him as he dropped his head low, cupping his chin.

Emiko pounder as to why he'd act like that until she felt a ton drop to the pit of her stomach. _Was he going to...?_

_Stupid!_ Aaron cursed himself inwardly, _if I were to have corrected Hiroki like I had intended, then I were to have revealed that it was Emiko..._ He peered through strays of blond, catching just as Emiko stared down at her fist resting on her lap. _And I just can't do that to a girl._

With a sigh, Aaron looked up and focused back to Hiroki who held a bored expression, "Hiroki, just don't do that again, 'kay?"

For a split second, Hiroki was taken aback by the response but quickly recovered before anyone could catch on, "Tch. Whatever. You're not the boss of me." With a strong gaze at the other five, Hiroki pushes pass Aaron into the hall behind the blond.

"Where're you going, Hiroki?" Aaron called.

"To record my song, brat!" Irritation laced his monotone voice as if traveled back down the hall, "Try not to need me, now~!"

With a disapproving sigh and nod, Aaron bended down to the tube below and opened it, "Anyways, guys..."

.V.

* * *

Alexander's **Acknowledged Record:** _Funny Little World by Alexander Rybak _**[Complete]  
**

* * *

_'Suddenly~ I'm famo_us_,  
And people know my name...'_

Silent intake of breath.

_'I've got a thousand girls just wait-ing,  
And _therefore _it's a shame~'_

Another silent inhale. _So far, so good_.

_'That my heart has been cap-tured  
By your fun_ny_ little smile~...'_

He felt his lips twitch at their corners.

_'And finally I'm happy,  
If only for a while-.'_

His lips allowed a deeper intake this time but nothing too noticeable to be a distraction.

_'People call me stu-pid,  
For treating you like a queen~.  
But I don't even _worry_,  
'cause you're my un-foreseen'_

He quickly took a glance over meeting with a pair of thumps up; his grinning growing wide.

_'And I hope that you'll be with me~,  
If only in my dream~s.  
But here you are next to me,  
And you're glad, or so it seems...'_

Alex was enjoying this to the tee. Even more so since he has yet to even mess up! He's on a roll and he knew it. _I could probably do this in one take, no editing needed._

_'And I~ don~'t kno~w fo~r su~re  
Where this is going.  
Still I hope~ fo~r more, and more.  
'Cause who woul~d know that yo~u  
Would treat me like a boy,  
And I treat you like a girl,  
_In this funny little world_.'_

He wanted to let a sigh of relief out but choose for it to be inwardly. He had gotten the first chorus up and good, the pauses superb and clear.

He paused with a passive face for a count of twelve or so seconds, than inhaled:

_'Don't promise me for- ever~,  
Just love me _day _by _day_.  
No one knows the fu~ture,  
We're young, but that's _OK_.  
'Cause you'll always be a part of me,  
Whatever life will bring.  
And people have to bear~ with you,  
This silly song I sing~...'  
_  
Alex's body swayed with the lyrics as he spotted the person helping him out behind the glass sway too.

_'Your boyfriends might be an~gry,  
My girlfriends might be blu~e.  
But no one can deny it,  
From now on -... I love you.  
I have to say it's new~ to me,  
This feeling in my hear~t.  
Guess I've been kind of lone~ly,  
And you've been kind of smart...'_

He wanted to snort at the person swaying far too much in their seat and he was a bit wary that they'll fall out but so far, no damage was done; he proceeded with the lyrics, keeping an eye on them all the while.

_'And I don~'t kno~w fo__**r**__**sure**__  
Where this is going..  
Still I hope for more, and more..  
'Cause who would __**know that you**__..  
Would treat me like a boy,  
And I treat you like a g_ir_ -'_

"BWAHAH!" Alex laughed into the mic, his own voice level making him flinch. Taking of the headphones for a second then readjusting them, he speaks into the mic with a humor laugh, "Renee..?" he snorted, "You okay over there?"

For a total of five second, he got no response then out shot a feminine hand which slammed down on the counter as the girl lifted herself up from the ground.

Renee fixed her slightly puffed up hair from the fall, flatting the brown and pink locks. She then turned around and lifted up the chair with a huff. Nodding to it, she took a seat and blushed a deep red as she spoke into the mic, trying to avoid eye-contact with him.

"I-I'm so-sorry Alex..." she mumbled, her face pointing down.

He laughed wholeheartedly, "It's fine Renee!" he assured her, "Of course, no one told you to sway like that..." he quickly joked, snorting his laugh as she whipped her head to him.

She rubbed her neck, "I-I... sorry... But... but I was just doing minor sways..."

Now he laughed for sure but quickly turned it to a cough at her embarrassed expression, "Hey now, don't go accusing the chair of anything," he waved his finger at her once he noticed she was about to speak, "it had no idea what-so-ever that you were going to sway."

She puffed her pink cheeks out, "It's not my fault the chair is so movement sensitive!" She then ducked her head down and cursed herself of her childish outburst.

"Right, right." he chuckled.

"Do you... want to start over since I messed you up? Your song, I mean." she added with haste.

Alex shook his head full of tousled chestnut hair, "Nah. Let's just start where I left off." he paused for a moment then add: "You can take off that whole 'Bwahah' laugh, right?" he asked, sounding slightly embarrass.

Renee nodded without hesitation. "Yup!"

"Alright then! Start it up!"

"I'll give you a five second count!"

_'And I don~'t kno~w fo__**r**__**sure**__  
Where this is going..  
Still I hope for more, and more..  
'Cause who would __**know that you**__..  
Would treat me like a boy,  
And I treat you like a girl_,  
In this funny little worl~d~...'

He counted for eight seconds, and then inhaled:

_'And I don~'t kno~w __**for sure**__  
Where this is go~ing.  
Still I hope for more,, and more.  
'Cause wh~o would know th__**at**__**you**__  
Would treat me like a _boy_,  
And I treat you like a _girl_,  
In this fun_ny_ little world~~..'_

He rolled his shoulders for his last line:

'This funny littl~e worl~d...'

His ears were suddenly greeted by the sound of clapping and he couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"Awesome job, Alex!" she let out a breathless laugh, "Imagine if I didn't fall out of my chair! Haha." she giggled.

The male raised a solo eyebrow at her, triggering Renee to cut her laugh and swallow.

"And how should I take that comment?" he deadpanned.

Her face warmed up again, "I-I- mean to... No! It-... it wasn't... Sorry..."

Alex just shook his head in amusement, taking his headphones off, placing them on the stand and headed towards the door.

_Once. Twice._

_Didn't she say she left the door unlocked earlier?_ He frowned his eyebrows at the knob then walked over to the glass window.

Renee continued to play with her finger whilst nibbling on her lower lip. _I'm so stupid! This is way I need to stay silent! Waah! How is he going to think of me now? Am I labeled weird now? Am -!_

She started, her knees bumping the counter with the sudden loud knock on glass. Rubbing her knee with teary eyes, she faces Alex.

The boy then points his slender pointer towards the door then mouthed "_Locked_".

Renee's intelligent answer was a smile 'O' of her lips and wide eyes. She stands up and walks over to the door and unlocks it. "I had thought I left it unlocked..." she frowned.

Alex waved her off, "You did. Probably my _large manly hands_ accidentally locked it when I closed it." he joked with a smirk.

Renee playfully slapped his elbow, "Haha." she tried to be dull but a true laugh escaped.

"So Renee, are you sure you want to do this? Because I can do it myself. I don't want to cause any uncomfortable whatever-some-people-feel-in-situations-like-this. ..thing" Alex stared down at her as he pushed the pinkish button, took the disc out and handed it to her.

Renee smiled, "It's fine! I really have nothing better to do so..." she fumbled with her shirt.

"If you say so... I just feel like I'm, I don't know, putting too much on your shoulders...?" He was unsure of how to phrase it.

She shook her head, "If it makes you feel better, you can help me with my record!"

"Oh?" an eyebrow shot up in question, "So you don't do this for free, eh?" he joked.

She blushed, "I-I didn't mean it that way... I just -"

"Alrightly, but there's no guarantee that I won't mess you up. Who knows? Maybe you'll be doing eighty takes before its perfect..." he trailed off with a snicker.

Renee rolled her eyes while he wasn't looking, "It's fine..."

"Haha! Alright! Let's head to bed, kiddo!" He damped his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the room.

_Kiddo?  
_

* * *

This** Chapter **is** affected **with** Two Parts. [Complete]  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Word count: 3,550! *%#! Less than chapter Six :( Meh, what can I do. It's already ten pages long…

Friendships before Romance gals. So don't read _too_ into it but keep a eye open for hints ;) Also, if you're wondering where the other's are, you'll find out next chapter.

BTW, I've realized I haven't gotten back to most of your Reviews or PMs, so from now on I'll see if I can reply to Reviews at the end of chapters and see if I can get _Case_ to reply to my PMs if I don't have time :D

**PinkRoseStories:** Thank you! I'm absolutely happy that you've enjoyed my chapters so far! Also, thank you for your honesty! :D

**Synk:** Lol, there's a reason as to why Hiroki does what he does… sometimes I forget but you know, there's always a reason for everything. Thank you for taking the time to review :D

**CitizenOfHedwigpolis:** Thank you for not being afraid to rat out my errors! Personally, I like to see if anyone would even bother to point them out, ahah… Thank you for reviewing!

**EndxOfxDarkness(DarkBeca):** I'm glad you've enjoyed my chapters! And the characters', too! Don't worry, Avalyn will have her time to shine in a few chapters ;) Thank you for reviewing!

**Archsage12:** You… you make me happy… Lol. Not only do you help out with spotting my errors; you are also very honest! Yay for honest people! :3 I agree with the whole SYCO topic… It's never a good thing to rush OC's into story's nor is it okay to leave them hanging. I'm happy you can actually remember who and how they are! Honestly, it's very difficult for me to expression things through words so sometimes there's too much description or too little… Mwah! Thank you for all those compliments and I shall compliment back: You. Are. Ah-mazing! Kiss that brain of yours :O

**Mihang:** I love you too… xD Every time I see your username in my inbox for New Reviews, I happen to find a silly grin upon my face. Why? 'Cause I know whatever you have/had type will make that grin stay for the rest of the day. (Hope you had gotten better since than! Health wise.) Lol, also, like I told Synk, Hiroki does what he does. And Emiko… ho-ho-ho! So many questions, so much time – no wait! I mean, so little time… :P Thank you for the long reviews, Hun! I truly enjoy it when you and Archsage give me those lengthy reviews! Until next time! Stay extraordinary and energetic! ;3

**Reviews are awesome 'cause I want to know if you like the way I'm writing or if it bores you. Also, it means that you aren't only sending an OC because it's an OC story, but actually reading it and liking where it's going. They also inspire ideas and give me the motivation to write the next chapter :3** {Hope you all had some wonderful holidays! I know I did! Especially with _Case_ around buying my full body pillows… _male full body pillows_ (nottomuchtheawfulbreakup*sniff sniff* valentinesdayfreakingsucked! )}


End file.
